Victoriosa
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Ella es la única mujer que ha logrado superarle en su propio terreno. Ariakas admira a Kitiara, y siente un incontrolable deseo de hacerla suya. Cuando la guerrera regresa de su misión, a él le da igual si lo ha hecho victoriosa o no. [Ariakas X Kitiara]


_**Advertencia.** Spoilers de La forja de un Túnica Negra (es la tetralogía de la vida de Raistlin recogida en un solo tomo). Lemon._

_**Nda.** Hacia taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo que quería escribir un Ariakas-Kitiara... Desde que leí las Crónicas, se convirtieron (junto a Caramon) en mis personajes favoritos, y decidí que quería lemon ya xD He estado estos días leyendo La forja de un Túnica Negra, y casi me da algo cuando vi que la hacían canon. Para mi frustración no aparece cuando Kit vuelve con Ariakas una vez cumplida la misión. Decepción absoluta, y neura por saber qué va a ocurrir en esa escena. En las Crónicas no parecen tan juntos, y yo me he supuesto que al convertirse Kit en Señora del Dragón ya no le interesa tanto el favor de Ariakas, aunque sigue siendo su subordinada. ¿O siguen siendo amantes? Ains, cuántas dudas. ¿Alguien conoce algún libro de Dragonlance que cuente la historia de Ariakas o la de Kit? O mejor, qué coño pasa entre ellos xD Vamos a lo importante jeje._

_Mientras, aquí presento mi propia versión de los hechos. Básicamente un PWP, pero espero que os guste (y que me calme xD)._

_Joanne_

**VICTORIOSA**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kitiara cuando entró por primera vez en esa tienda que tendría tantas dificultades para volver a pisarla, tal vez se hubiera pensado si aceptar la misión que lord Ariakas le encargó.

De hecho, si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría que enfrentarse con un dragón algo belicista y a quien gustaba de actuar de forma independiente a las órdenes de su soberana, habría hecho algo más que pensárselo.

No quería volver a oír de Immolatus en lo que le restaba de vida.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que el Señor de los Dragones le pediría explicaciones. Ella las tenía. Había estado repitiéndoselas mentalmente una y otra vez durante el viaje de regreso a Sanction, asegurándose de que todo cuadraba, porque el que su cabeza permaneciese unida a su cuerpo dependía de si Ariakas las consideraba coherentes o no.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la tienda, custodiada por dos de sus guardas. Hombres enormes, imponentes, que portaban pesadas espadas. No tenían cara de amigos.

-Vengo a ver al general Ariakas –anunció Kitiara con firmeza.

-Está ocupado.

-Quiere verme –insistió entre dientes, rabiosa. Después del duro viaje, lo que menos quería era ponerse a discutir por algo así-. Me está esperando.

-Tenemos órdenes de que no debe ser molestado –argumentó uno de los soldados, avanzando intimidante un paso. Kitiara, sin embargo, se mantuvo plantada en el sitio, con una chispa de desafío en sus ojos oscuros.

De pronto la solapa de la tienda se abrió, y un molesto Ariakas salió de ella. Dirigió una mirada furiosa a sus subordinados. Kitiara vio los cuerpos de ambos tensarse bajo las cotas de malla.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Una mujer, señor –informó uno.

Kitiara apartó a uno de los guardas y apareció de detrás de los cuerpos de los hombres, que habían estado ocultándola hasta el momento. Sintió los ojos penetrantes de Ariakas sobre ella, su sorpresa y recién despertado deseo. Vio el brillo que había en ellos, y esbozó esa sonrisa ambigua que la caracterizaba.

Lord Ariakas tensó los labios, mirándola con fijeza. Hizo un gesto de cabeza indicando que entrase, cosa que Kitiara hizo sin dudar. Tras ella, el general cerró la solapa, no sin antes dirigirse a los guardas:

-Que no entre nadie.

Alzó la vista.

La mujer no lo miraba. Sus ojos estudiaban de nuevo la tienda, parándose en los mapas que había extendidos sobre la mesa, donde momentos antes había estado concentrado en los próximos movimientos de su ejército, en sus próximos objetivos militares.

Ariakas avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella. Sus ojos admiraron su cuerpo, esbelto, lleno de rasguños, significativo de que su misión la había hecho ir hasta el límite.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

Kitiara se volvió hacia él.

-No.

El general la miró fijamente. Sorprendido. Después de que hubiese podido convencer a Immolatus, casi había esperado que volviese diciéndole que todo había salido según lo planeado.

Ante la expresión de Ariakas, Kitiara clavó sus ojos oscuros en él, apresurándose a añadir.

-Los encontré.

-¿Entonces? –exigió saber en un tono frío y peligroso, enarcando sus espesas cejas negras.

-Cumplí las órdenes –explicó-. Apunté el número y localización exactos, y se lo llevé a ese maldito dragón, que decidió que era preferible tomarse una pequeña venganza personal que cumplir los deseos de Su Oscura Majestad.

Ariakas se mantuvo imperturbable, estudiando la expresión de desprecio de la mujer. Era obvio que Immolatus no había sido el compañero de viaje soñado. La dejó continuar sin interrumpirla.

-Milord, la carta que me entregasteis decía que ante cualquier contratiempo tomase la decisión más acertada –añadió Kitiara, burlona, y Ariakas tuvo que esforzarse por no delatarse con una sonrisa. Al parece la mujer había captado su pequeña broma. Vería si ahora ella había estado a la altura-. Hice lo que consideré correcto, señor.

-¿Y qué fue?

-Matar a Immolatus.

Creyó haber oído mal. Una mujer... ¿había terminado con un dragón? ¿Con una de las criaturas más poderosas de todo Krynn? La miró fijamente. La actitud audaz; su comportamiento temerario; su franqueza a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, sin ninguna clase de tapujos. Su arrojo. Sería mujer, pero era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

-Iba a destruir los huevos –argumentó Kit-. Hubiese puesto en peligro los planes de la Reina Oscura.

-¿Dónde están entonces?

-Hubo un derrumbamiento en la caverna, milord. Están intactos, pero es imposible recuperarlos.

-¿Sabrías indicar el lugar?

-No creo que sea accesible –insistió Kit, recordando la entrada a la gruta bloqueada. La única manera sería a través del templo, si es que podían apartar el cuerpo del dragón y las rocas que bloqueaban el pasadizo. La sensación de irracional miedo que había experimentado en aquel lugar volvió a embargarla, y reprimió un escalofrío.

-Guárdate sus opiniones, Uth Matar. Limítate a mostrarme el lugar cuando llegue el momento.

-Sí, señor –respondió de inmediato. Ariakas la observó en silencio, sabiendo que tras esa aparente sumisión, el tono de burla de ella aún existía.

Se paseó por la tienda despacio, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa. Apoyó una mano en la madera, y examinó uno de los mapas. La necesitaba. Como oficial, pero también junto a él.

-Has actuado bien.

-Gracias, señor –contestó con suavidad, satisfecha. Al ver que Ariakas no añadía nada más, decidió que era momento para marcharse-. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Todavía no.

-No he vuelto victoriosa, milord –se atrevió a insinuar.

-A mí me parece que sí.

-Los soldados no me respetan en el campo de batalla. No he tenido ocasión de dirigirlos, y si me lleváis a vuestro lecho, señor, se rumoreará...

-Serán acallados si tu destreza con la espada está a la altura de tu astucia –murmuró con voz enronquecida, acercándose a ella, llevando una mano a la empuñadura de la espada de la mujer. El frío acero contrastó con la calidez de la piel de la mujer cuando deslizó su mano por el muslo de ella, desnudo bajo la faldilla de tiras de cuero.

Llevó su otra mano a la nuca de Kit, enredando sus dedos en el oscuro pelo rizado, acercándola aún más a él. Kitiara no se resistió. Escapar de las garras de Ariakas una vez ya era algo inaudito. Ella lo había hecho dos veces. No le permitiría jugar con él una tercera.

Sintió la furia de Ariakas en ese beso, todo el deseo que sentía por ella. Sabedor de que había conquistado una vez más lo que quería, el general sonrió. Kitiara no estaba dispuesta a dejarle saborear su triunfo. Buscó sus labios de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del hombre, sin darle un respiro.

Ariakas no veía la hora de tomarla y hacerla suya.

La cogió del antebrazo, tirando de ella hasta hacerla tumbarse en el catre. Incómodo, estrecho y para una sola persona, pero no importaba. Se tumbó encima, poniendo una de sus manos al lado de su rostro, dominante. Presionó con su rodilla en el sexo de ella, mientras le acariciaba con brutalidad el muslo.

Kitiara acarició el fornido pecho sobre la camisa que Ariakas llevaba, provocando tan solo con su tacto que éste soltase un gruñido, y pasase una mano por su espalda, obligándola a arquearse para capturar sus labios con facilidad. La mujer respondió a su violento beso, intensificándolo aún más, notando la desesperación del general por no poder controlar su deseo.

Sus fuertes manos fueron al coselete de cuero, liberándola de él con facilidad, acostumbrado como estaba a los artilugios de guerra. Sus ojos se posaron un momento sobre el cuerpo femenino, oculto ahora tan solo por una camisa amplia, que se pegaba por la humedad del lugar, dándole una apariencia aún más felina.

Ariakas hundió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, besándolo, disfrutando del embriagante aroma que desprendía, el que llevaba imaginándose tantas noches. Ahora por fin era suya.

Sintió que las manos de la mujer le rodeaban el cuello, sus dedos hundiéndose en su pelo largo y oscuro, incitándole a acercarse más a ella, aunque ya ni el filo de una espada cabía entre sus cuerpos.

Llevó sus manos a las caderas de Kit, ascendiendo con brusquedad, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su vientre plano, de piel suave y sensual, dorada, parecía estar hecho para ser acariciado. El poder vislumbrar bajo la fina tela, transparente por el sudor, los generosos pechos, de pezones erguidos, volvía loco a Ariakas.

Le desprendió de la ropa, dejándola caer al suelo. Por fin podía contemplarla desnuda. Sus ojos coincidieron con los de Kitiara, que esbozaba esa sonrisa ambigua, y lo miraba, entornando los párpados, tras esas espesas pestañas negras.

Estaba segura del hechizo que ejercía sobre él.

Le acarició los pechos, besándolos con rudeza, hundiendo mientras su mano en la oscura mata de vello púbico. Kitiara jadeó al sentir los dedos del general dentro de su sexo. Se echó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, su cabello rizado desparramado sobre las pieles, rozando sus hombros desnudos.

Ariakas la besó, incapaz de resistirse a la expresión de placer que tenía la mujer. Le mordió el labio inferior, presionando con su lengua para que entreabriese la boca. Kitiara le obedeció, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del Señor de los Dragones, clavando sus uñas en la piel. Empujó, buscando ponerse encima.

Y ya estaba dicho que el catre era pequeño, incómodo y para una sola persona.

Con un golpe sordo Ariakas cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo cubierto de pieles, con la mujer encima. Kit ni se inmutó. A horcajadas sobre el hombre, recorrió con sus ardientes labios el pecho del general, despertando tanta avidez por el cuerpo de ella que lo de antes ya le parecía un juego de niños.

Le cogió del pelo con brusquedad, obligándola a mirarlo. Ahora ya no buscó en sus ojos miedo. Volvía el desafío, difuminado con la lujuria. La besó, incapaz de contenerse, su cuerpo respondiendo al tacto de Kitiara como si gozase de vida propia.

Las manos de la guerrera se deslizaron por el sudoroso pecho de Ariakas, que subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Le desnudó despacio, disfrutando de la espera a la que estaba sometiendo a su superior, que no despegaba los ojos de ella.

Ariakas acarició la esbelta cintura, descendiendo hasta sus caderas. Las curvas de ese cuerpo parecían enredarse en torno a él.

Le hizo tumbarse sobre el suelo, recostándose sobre ella, sin importarle que su peso pudiera hacerle daño. La penetró con fuerza, a lo que Kit respondió con un gemido ahogado. Volvió a besarla, ahogando cualquier ruido, sabiendo que posiblemente ella querría gritar de dolor, como algunas ya habían hecho antes.

Inició el movimiento de caderas, acopladas perfectamente, el cuerpo femenino pareciendo fundirse con el suyo poderoso. Apoyó el brazo en el suelo, dándole rapidez al movimiento, buscando que se calmase el ardor que sentía recorrerle entero.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos parecían resbalar entre sí; sus bocas se buscaban, ansiosas. Kitiara entrelazó una pierna con las del general, alzando la cadera, buscando que la penetrase más.

Ese simple roce bastó para que Ariakas alcanzase el orgasmo, liberándose dentro de la mujer. Ella le siguió poco después, sintiendo que el hombre la apretaba contra sí, sintiéndola ya posesión suya.

-¿Satisfecho, milord? –consiguió susurrar con voz ronca junto a su oído.

_N/A. Casi muero T.T arf, arf. ¡Lo terminé! XD Veréis, he tardado casi 6 horas en escribir el lemon... tenía escrita la conversación desde hace más de dos semanas, pero me atranqué, y hoy me entró el venazo de terminarlo. Me fastidiaba tenerlo ahí empezado, con toda la idea y todo, y haberme bloqueado en una frase._

_Me gusta mucho la conversación que mantienen los dos, es justo lo que necesitaba para saciar mi curiosidad. Me siento bastante satisfecha además de cómo he manejado a los personajes, sobre todo a Ariakas, que era la primera vez. La verdad es que supongo que si es que hay alguien que ha leído este libro pues no se acordará de nada xD Me meto demasiado en detalles, además de dar todos los spoilers que pueden existir, pero creo que casi escribo esto más para mí que para que alguien lo lea. Si lo hacéis pues mucho mejor, claro! XD si ya dejáis rrs, pues entonces seré más que feliz._

_En fin, aquí lo dejo que la llamada de la cama me acosa xD es hora de dormir. Muxos bss a todos!_

_Joanne_


End file.
